


13 to 25

by exarite



Series: Naruto Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: prompt: “Your appointment with a sexual therapist was right after mine and we got talking in the waiting room.”::It’s been a solid few minutes since he had started staring and so far, he showed no signs of stopping. Sakura was done with playing nice.





	13 to 25

Sakura was very much aware that the man had been staring at her for a while now, but she figured that he would stop at some point. She didn’t want to make a scene, in the waiting room of a sex therapist no less, and so while his intent stare would have gotten him punched anywhere else, for now, all it garnered was a piercing glare and a disapproving frown.

However, it’s been a solid few minutes since he had started staring and so far, he showed no signs of stopping. Sakura was done with playing nice.

“Do you want something?” she snapped out, turning her head to the left to meet his eyes. He jolted in surprise and then grinned at her. There was no inch of shame at being called out, and his blasé reaction only made her anger build.

“Hmm,” he said mock thoughtfully and tapped his chin. “Some cotton candy would be nice right now.”

Sakura gaped. “Excuse me?”

He gave her an amused look and tilted his head. “Cotton candy,” he repeated teasingly. Sakura scowled. He was fucking with her!

Under her irritated gaze, he reached up and deliberately tugged on a stray lock from his already messy hair. He gave Sakura’s own hair a significant look. It took a second for it to sink in, but once it did, it took everything in Sakura not to throw the magazine in her hands at his head.

She huffed an exhalation of air full of irritation and looked away. Somehow, her lack of response seemed to just encourage him to keep staring. Her lips pursed.

“My name’s Shisui if you’re wondering.”

“I wasn’t,” she replied icily, her head turning again to narrow her eyes at him. At his amused gaze, she looked away and bit out, “Sakura.”

“Sakura,” he repeated as if he was testing out the taste and feel of her name on his lips. Sakura couldn’t help but redden a bit and furiously, she hid her face in the magazine.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing here?”

“None of your business,” she said shortly, eyes intent on the same paragraph she had been trying to read the last minute. As if she was going to tell him, a random stranger, that she was here because she had trouble orgasming! How embarrassing.

There’s silence for a moment between the two of them and Sakura found herself wishing that the therapist would hurry up, or that Shisui would try to start another conversation or that  _something_ would happen to relieve her from her boredom.

A few minutes later, Sakura finally snapped from the oppressive silence and the mind-numbingly boring article. She closed her eyes and turned her head to face him once more.

“So,” she spoke up hesitantly. She dropped the magazine on her lap and kept her chin up as Shisui looked up from his phone. “What are you here for?” She asked, genuinely curious. 

Shisui looked surprised for a moment, and Sakura worried that he’d throw her earlier words back at her. He recovered only a second later and leaned in closer, propping his arm up on the armrest.

“My cousin thinks I’m a sex addict,” Shisui said easily, casually. No shame whatsoever. He gave her a playful boyish look and shrugged innocently. “I don’t think so.”

“What makes him say that?” Sakura asked and Shisui’s cheeks seemed to redden a bit before the flush disappeared. Sakura wasn’t quite sure it wasn’t her imagination.

“He may have walked in on me and a girl a few times,” he confessed. Sakura’s brows furrowed. 

“A few times,” she repeated doubtfully.

“Like, 13 times,” Shisui confided. She blinked. He opened his mouth and continued, sounding sheepish, “the past week.”

“13 times the past week!” Sakura repeated loudly and Shisui’s eyebrow twitched, a slight wince on his features.

She gaped. “With what? 13 different girls?”

Shisui opened his mouth and then closed it with a snap. He laughed. “Well. 14. There was this one–”

Sakura immediately shook her head and her hands and Shisui stopped talking. The mischievous glint in his eyes didn’t leave though.

“You  _are_  a sex addict,” she told him seriously and nodded to herself, sure in her assessment. Shisui scoffed and raised both his legs to drape them over the low table. The muscles in his calves bunched and flexed and Sakura quickly looked away.

“You’re not the doctor, you can’t diagnose me.”

Well. That was… technically true.

“So, what about you Sakura?” He wiggled his eyebrows and despite her earlier annoyance at him, she blushed. “I shared, it’s only fair if you do too.”

She huffed and covered her face. “I can’t orgasm,” she said into her hands, her words muffled. There’s a beat of silence and then Shisui made a small noise.

“I–it’s just, sex is fine, but I don’t see the big deal about it? It’s very underwhelming.”

She looked up and Shisui was giving her a considering look. Calculating, almost. She swallowed. The intensity of his gaze was piercing. She felt flayed open before his very eyes. No one has ever looked at her like that before.

“Maybe your boyfriend just sucks,” Shisui told her and Sakura scowled.

“What, as if you can do any better?” She sniped and Shisui’s grin widened until it was half his face. She blanched.

“None of my women leave unsatisfied,” he promised and winked. “What’s the harm in trying?”

Her face burned and she stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious? Was he really propositioning her in the waiting room of their mutual sex therapist? Well, a voice inside her head mused. At least he was going into this fully aware of our hang-ups with sex. 

The door to the therapist’s office opened and a woman strode out, smiling back at the doctor. Sakura glanced back at Shisui who was still giving her a small smile.

“Haruno,” came the lazy drawl from the office.

Screw it.

Sakura reached into her bag and tore out a scrap from her receipt earlier. She wrote down her number.

“Call me,” she said airily, forcing a casualness she definitely didn’t feel. Shisui’s eyes widened, his features lighting up wholeheartedly as he accepted the piece of paper as if he was receiving a gift from the gods themselves. 

“I will,” Shisui promised.

_OMAKE_

(1 week later)

“So,” Doctor Hatake started as he leaned back into his chair. “How many times have you had sex this week, Shisui?”

Shisui smirked. “25, give or take.”

Hatake’s eyebrow raised. “I thought you were cutting down. 25 different women?” 

"Nope,” Shisui chirped, popping the p, smugness practically radiating off him. “Just one.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am on [tumblr](http://senju-sandwich.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
